


Her

by RumonGray



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Blood, Body Horror, Death, Gore, Horror, Horrortale - Concept, Horrortale - Unofficial, Horrortale Alphys, Mechanical horror, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumonGray/pseuds/RumonGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always down.</p><p>Always dark.</p><p>Always always always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tomis-Jb's concept of a Horrortale Alphys. http://tomis-jb.tumblr.com/post/143312429700/from-the-stream-doodle-11-horrortale-alphys
> 
> My first real jump into horror. Very stream-of-consciousness writing here. Barely any editing, it just kinda flowed out of me and I just wrote the words as they came to my mind. Gives it a very dirty, grimy..."unclean" feeling. This was a lot of fun.

Static.

The static hissed. It simmered. Static.

A darker place, this. A steel coffin of a building, illuminated by magma, standing as a reminder of what nightmares could become.

A human walked in here, once.

Step by step by step by step they drew closer. They shivered under a sheet of perspiration. They clutched something close. A frying pan? Out of every possible instrument, that was what they held on to?

Into the fire.

The door slammed shut with a hiss. And then the silence.

No.

There were noises.

She always heard the noises. They didn't stop. Never let her sleep. Never let her eat. Never let her rest, no, never ever ever.

That's why she _became._

The human should have been used to this. Used to the Underground and its rules and...settings. She giggled a distorted giggle as the human almost slipped in a pool of some kind of fluid. They didn't know what it was.

She did.

The monitor showed the human struggle to stand as they looked at their hands, turning the corner and making the foulest noises. It was somewhat hilarious that they still took the time to hide their retching from eyes that they didn't even know were watching.

Did they know?

She knew.

More screens blinked their cyan hues at her optical nerves. Yes, yes, she knew it was a human. She'd seen them before.

A human walked in here once. So patient. So cautious. No time to waste.

That human was sent to Asgore.

Another human came. A fighter. That human stayed here. For a time. Tests. Experiments. Failures. Successes.

Determination.

And then to Asgore.

A third. A dancer. So far away from home. So very unique. More tests. More “donations” to science. To machines. To her, and then to Asgore.

A fourth. Wise beyond their years. Almost worthy of becoming an assistant. An offer was made. A truth was found. A refusal was given. Flesh discarded, and after, a human was given to Asgore.

Five. Never made it to the lab. Was sent here after an...incident with a denizen of Waterfall. Spear wounds. Bite wounds. An autopsy. Blood on a table and then on the floor and then...

She was proud. Doing her very best, while still hiding in the dark.

The human continued on. Gender: male, or at least, what appeared to be male. The darkness hid the details. Hid the secrets. Kept them safe. Kept her safe. Absolutely must always keep her safe.

Machines clanged and clamored in the distance. From above, and deep below. The human spun around, clutching their weapon close.

A voice crackled through the air. It echoed. [-No good.-]

Her.

But he didn't know that yet.

Something began to groan. The floor began to tremble as some kind of terrible power rumbled through the facility. No lights, no, except for one. From beyond a door. An elevator.

Up or down?

The human stepped inside, the contraption activating all on its own, guided by her hand.

Down. Always down. Always always always always always.

She watched the human back into a corner and slump onto the ground, dropping the pan and grasping his head in his hands. Sobbing? Crying? Tears are a waste of nutrients, and it looked like he didn't really have anything left to spare. Clothes ragged, torn. Wounds beginning to scab over. Dried blood mingling with the dust and the gloom and the dark and the fog and the...

A stop.

The human didn't move. At least here he was relatively safe. A tiny cocoon from the dangers outside.

Open.

It opened.  
Why did the door have to open?!

He fought with himself. Stay or go. Stay. He wanted to stay. Just die here from lack of thirst. Don't let these monstrosities win. These sins against creation. Don't feed them, just deprive.

Survival instincts kicked in. He grabbed his weapon and pushed himself up off of his knees. He shuffled toward the elevator door, peeking around. Nothing.

Nothing. Nothing.

The hallway was simple. Decay spread on the metal like ripples on a pond. He made sure not to touch anything. He prayed it was enough.

A small screen on the wall blinked on. Crimson words on black caught his attention as he read.

_Humans are so fragile, and monsters even more so. If only there were a way to become more human. The human body is a remarkable resource, and with a monster's soul...ah, but at least we have machines..._

He didn't want to read anymore. He continued on. A door blocked his path, but he already knew it would open.

She wanted it that way.

The sign read “Laboratory 05.”

She opened the door.

The sound of thick liquids burbling hit the human's ears. There was light here. Bright light, or at the very least, the brightest he'd seen in hours. Something told him he wouldn't like the source.

He was right.

Glass tubes, each a few meters high and one meter across. So many lined the room, each full of gurgling, rust-colored fluids, attached to pipes that bled through. Each tube housed a differently-shaped lump of rotting flesh. Organs in another. Another was almost completely empty.

The stench. Almost too much to bear. The human fought his gag reflex every step of the way.

Another monitor. She was trying to teach. He almost didn't want to learn.

He did anyway.

_The human soul can't be copied, but the body can. The human body, a wondrous font of creation. We will be trapped behind this barrier, but we will at least transcend._

He shut his eyes. He opened them again, staring at the ground. He couldn't look. He followed the pipes as they led to the other end of the laboratory. They all merged into one larger pipe, marked “05.”

Laboratory 05.

That meant at least four others.

He kept going. He made a mistake. He looked up at one final tube.

A body. A corpse, completely formed. Its face twisted in pain. Blackened eyes on top of a rotted-away nose on top of blackened, toothless gums on top of desiccated breasts on top of a festered-away stomach on top of bloating legs.

He spun away and grabbed his stomach. Nothing left, only a dry heave. It hurt. His throat wanted to close, his stomach forced it open. Forced the nothing to escape as he thought about the stink of this twisted mortuary.

She chortled.

His breathing normalized as his heart continued to race. Her monitors would tell her such. So many beats per minute. Per second. Such a treasure.

He fought the return of tears. He could get out of here. He had to. He followed the pipes through a malfunctioning door, silently hoping it would just close on him. Just cut him in half right here, leave his body right here so his soul could escape. No dice.

The hallway was dimly lit by a sickening yellow light. The pipe he followed ran up onto the wall and joined the others.

Others. More numbers. More than four. More than eight. more than twenty.

He counted, then read the numbers anyway.

Thirty.

There were thirty labs.

There were thirty different labs with that stink and those tubes and that blood and that flesh.

Almost another dry-heave.

She giggled again. He could hear it, crackling over a speaker.

The pipes all spiraled into one final door. A monitor sat next to it. He knew it would blink on. He was beginning to pick up on the tricks.

_Human physiology can't support a monster's physiology, and vice-versa. There must be another medium. Something in-between. Something they both share. Something they both use. Machines. But I need more...samples. More tissues...more. More. MORE MORE MORE---_

He didn't want the door to open. He'd rather stay here with the oozing pipes and his dry-heaves and the odor. Of course.

She opened the door. He read the sign.

“Doctor Alphys, Royal Scientist.”

The chamber was massive and circular. Several screens gave off an ominous rainbow of information. He forced himself to look at the screens, all while trying to ignore the sounds that spiraled into his ear canal and bounced into his brain.

Rasping breaths.

A beating heart.

Fluids squelching onto the floor with a disgusting pip-plop.

Something was here.

He didn't want to look.

He did. He looked at it.

Her.

The head was the only recognizable thing. The other monsters in the Underground at least had features he could make out, but her? No. Only a head, resembling some kind of...dinosaur-like creature. Eyes trapped behind glasses that fused to her face, glowing amber light streaking from beyond it. It blinked. It smiled.

It smiled it smiled it smiled it smiled

He shook his head.

Machinery was fused with it, covering its entire back and guiding all the pipes directly into the back of the monstrosity, sloshing as their payloads were fed into what he assumed was “Doctor Alphys.”

The stomach was nothing more than a bloated, festering sac. Its outsides writhed as it kept taking in more and more from those falsehoods in the tubes. A terrible alchemical concoction of blood, tissue and other liquids.

A profaned amniotic fluid.

There was nothing motherly about this.

He didn't have time to notice the robotic tentacles erupting from its torso. They already had him in their grasp.

Liquified waste discharged from the end of the tendrils, running down into his clothes as they wrapped around him, causing him to attempt to dry-heave again. They wouldn't allow this though, they held on to him far too tightly. His lungs struggled to keep getting air.

Tighter.

Something burst inside of him with enough force to cause blood to spray out of his mouth. No sounds, no screams. No no, one needed air for that.

His eyes began to bulge.

Hers blinked.

Tighter and tighter and tighter.

More ruptures, more blood falling down onto the tentacles like a copper-flavored shower. And then...

Nothing.

His senses gave out. Vision dark. Ears off. Olfactory functions obsolete.

He couldn't even feel his bones grind into powder.

She smiled again.

The tendrils gently lowered the body onto the floor and released it, allowing Alphys to admire her handiwork. A crushed torso, ribs splintered and protruding from the flesh. A bloodied body mixed with the filth of her leftovers.

Only the head remained pure.

That head would go to Asgore.

The rest.

To her.

She turned back to the monitor and began to watch the Ruins again. She could hardly wait.

For now.

Static.


End file.
